best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eminem Show (Eminem album)
The Eminem Show is the fourth studio album by American rapper Eminem. It was released in mid-2002 by Aftermath Entertainment, Interscope Records and Shady Records, and features guest appearances from Obie Trice, Dina Rae, D12, Dr. Dre, Nate Dogg and Hailie Jade, Eminem's daughter. The album received major positive reviews from music critics and was a commercial success. In 2004, the album was followed by his fifth studio album Encore, which received mixed to positive reviews from critics and was also a commercial success. History Inspired by disappointment of his first album Infinite (1996), Eminem introduced his violent and sadistic alter ego Slim Shady in his 36-minute long extended play Slim Shady EP. After Interscope Records' CEO Jimmy Ivorne played the EP to rapper Dr. Dre, Em and Dre recorded The Slim Shady LP, which was released in 1999 and was a critical and commercial success. In 2000, the album was followed by The Marshall Mathers LP, which was also a success. Track Listing Tracks written by Marshall Mathers, Jeff Bass, Luis Resto, Steve King, Andre Young, Theron Feemster, Mike Elizondo, Obie Trice, Denaun Porter, Urban Kris, Shawn Baumgardner, Kevin Bell, Steven Tyler, Ondre Moore, Von Carlisle, DeShaun Holton, Rufus Johnson, and Nathaniel Hale. Personnel Why It Rocks # Most of the songs were great and very memorable such as "Cleanin' Out My Closet", "Sing for the Moment" and "'Till I Collapse. # The music videos for this album are also great and/or really funny. # The production on this album is excellent. # Eminem's flow on this album is phenomenal as usual. # Eminem's delivery on this album is spectacular. # The lyrics are great and/or very entertaining. # Nice album cover. # There are no bad songs # Good features. # Large number of tracks. #The skits are good. #It, along with The Slim Shady LP and The Marshall Mathers LP, are some of Eminem's best projects. #The Limited Bonus DVD of the album adds live performances Em's previous songs. Bad Qualities #Just like The Marshall Mathers LP, Eminem uses the homophobic slur "faggot", which can be offensive. #The track "Cleaning Out My Closet" can be pretty hard to take seriously after hearing "Headlights" Reception Critical Reception The Eminem Show was well received by music critics. On Metacritic, the record has a score of 75 out of 100 based on 20 reviews. Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic gave it a 4 out of 5 stars, saying it "proves Eminem is the gold standard in pop music in 2002, delivering stylish, catchy, dense, funny, political music that rarely panders". Robert Christgau of Christgau's Consumer Guide gave it an A- and David Browne of Entertainment Weekly gave it a B+. Neva Chonin of Houston Chronicle gave the album a 4 out of 5 stars. Alex Needham of NME gave it a 9 out of 10, hailing The Eminem Show as a "fantastic third album that "is bigger, bolder and far more consistent than its predecessors". Ethan P. of Pitchfork gave it a 9.1 out of 10 Kris Ex of Rolling Stone gave it a 4 out of 5 stars. Edna Gundersen of USA Today gave it a 3 out of 4 stars and wrote that Eminem is "as good as he gets but in the end inflicts more damage on himself, hoisting The Eminem Show to a level of self-absorption rivaled only by Woody Allen". Accolades In 2003, The Eminem Show won in the Best Rap Album category at the 45th Annual Grammy Awards, becoming Eminem's third to win in that category. The record was ranked number 317 by Rolling Stone on the "Top 500 Greatest Albums of All Time" list. Chart Performance Certifications * Australia (ARIA): Diamond - 500,000 * Brazil (Pro-Musica Brasil): Gold - 50,000 * Canada (Music Canada): Diamond - 1,000,000 * Hong Kong (IFPI Hong Kong): Gold - 10,000 * New Zealand (RMNZ): 9x Platinum - 135,000 * South Africa (RISA): 2x Platinum - 100,000 * United Kingdom (BPI): 5x Platinum - 1,800,000 * United States (RIAA): Diamond - 10,600,000 Videos Eminem - White America Eminem - Cleanin' Out My Closet Eminem - Without Me Eminem - Sing For The Moment Eminem - Superman (Clean Version) Category:2000s Category:Albums Category:Hip hop Category:Political hip hop Category:Rap rock Category:Hardcore hip hop Category:Comedy hip hop Category:Eminem Category:Albums that Charted at Number 1 Category:Eminem albums